Alive is when
by Red Crescent
Summary: The Greatest Thing We Can Explore Is The Wonder Of Loving Someone.I Live When I Love.And I Love When I Live...Contains Lemon after the first story part! I just took the story line and turned it slightly into something own. To read be 15 and up! RxR!


**Oh my god, now I did it! This story here is my first One-Shot…and guess what? I made it into a lemon! Alright, now I never did lemon…so I don't know if it is any good at all….(It is only a soft lemon, but still)**

**Would be delighted if you could tell me if I suck terribly at it or if it is any good? I don't know what to think of it…**

**So tell me! Please! (X_X)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…**

_The Greatest Thing We Can Explore Is The Wonder Of Loving Someone._

_I Live When I Love._

_And I Love When I Live._

_If You weren't Existing I Wouldn't be Even Alive._

_I Love You_

_I Love You_

_I Love You_

_I Thank You For Making Me Able To be Me._

_I Thank You for Being You_

_I Thank You_

_I Thank You_

_I Thank You_

_And These Are The Words_

_I Will Tell You _

_When I Have Finally _

_Found You…_

Chichi looked into the night, wondering about what she should do. Search for him? But where should she start? She didn't know where he could be or where he had been the past eight years. She only remembered how he looked as a twelve year old boy and who could guarantee her that he still looked like that now? He was supposed to be a man now, not a small boy with childish features. She sighed and rested her chin above her knees. Here she was, an eighteen year old girl, thinking about her childhood love…She didn't know herself why she wasn't able to forget about him. Maybe because he was the only male up until know who told her he liked her? Well, he really didn't specifically say it like that but he promised her he would marry her once both of them were adults. And which girl would forget a promise as great as that one? Chichi sighed once again. It was the only thing she could do anyway. What would happen if she actually found out where he was? Would he be shocked? Confused? Delighted? Or wouldn't he even care?

It was frustrating thinking about possible reactions of him when she didn't even know enough about him to come up with a logical answer that just fitted his behavior. Looking to her right she noticed the flyer she picked up two days ago. "Great Fighting Competition!" It said. It was the annual competition in the capital in which it was decided who the greatest fighter on earth was. Chichi snorted. Thinking about the media mass they made out of it and just how many stupid people actually participated in it was just ridiculous to Chichi. So why did she pick up this flyer? Did she think about fighting for the title? She grinned. It would be interesting to see how those muscled man with absolutely no brains would look at a woman defeating all of them. She smiled contently. Maybe it would be entertaining enough for her to ease her mind for a while from a certain black haired young man? She took a pencil between her small fingers and thought about singing the registration letter. She had to chew on her lip up to the point where it started to lightly bleed until she finally found the courage to enter her name. No wait! Not her name, she would give herself a nick name. How about Anonymous? Not very thrilling but it would make the deal.

The next day the signed registration letter vanished between the other paper masses of the post office. Chichi's heart skipped a beat when a sudden idea hit her head and she practically smacked her forehead with her flat hand – hard. She cursed herself for being so stupid while she cooled the red mark under her black bangs. HE was a fighter too! So HE would probably be participating in this competition too! _Oh, Kami-sama…._She said to herself as her cheeks started to fill with enough blood to make her look like a tomato. _I would see him again after all those years…I would finally be able to see him…_

Chichi couldn't sleep the following nights. Every time she lay in bed her thoughts were rumoring about the possible reunion. She thought about her, falling around his neck, crying into his chest…and him, putting his arms around her, squeezing her to him and whispering words into her ear like: "Good to see you again." Or "I missed you like crazy!" Well, those were her girly and very childish thoughts…

The other ones were more like, he not knowing what to say to her or rejecting her or saying he already had a girlfriend or not even coming! What would she do when she wouldn't find him there too? She would be restless, desperate and disappointed to the point where she would curse him….and her.

So when the day finally arrived and she stood before the great fighting hall it was no surprise to her that her knees were shaking violently. She came alone as her father had no time to come – although he cried to her he wanted to. Chichi didn't care about coming alone or not, she was just scared about seeing or not seeing HIM. She was scared about going back alone with shattered hopes and a broken heart. And although she appeared to be very strong and bad tempered she was hiding all of her fears behind her stubborn face.

When she entered the building were the pre-eliminations were supposed to happen her hands trembled around her little package she carried with her. Chichi was the only woman around – not very surprising to her – and she felt how those stupid men were looking at her. One of them smirked and whispered to his friend beside him: "Tasty thing…Should be easy to defeat her…Skinny arms, 'though they are nice…very nice."

Chichi growled, set her package up and cracked her knuckles, all of her fear and depressing thoughts vanished. She wouldn't let herself be treated that way. She was a princess after all! With two quick steps she was beside the man who talked and knocked him out with one blow. Huffing she ignored the unconscious guy and the other ones staring at her in disbelief while she walked over to a corner where she could sit down for a while before anyone would start to announce the pairings for the first matches. Unknown to her a young man was watching her with interest: He never saw a woman fight so accurate. And somehow her technique was reminding him of someone, but who? He didn't know.

Chichi just sat there and watched the people drop by. Nobody was familiar to her and her heart sank every passing second more and more. She felt like a stone drowning helplessly in water. Was the world this unfair from the very first beginning or was she just too blind to recognize it all the time? Sulking and near tears her gaze went from one human to another until…Did she just saw him between the masses? Was it his face? Her heart made a little hop before she jumped to her feet and ran – as good as she could – after him. Pushing away every person in her way she finally made it to an opening outside the building. Looking right and left she analyzed the complex until she decided to take the left way out of instinct.

Sweat dripped down her face and down her neck under her big black ponytail before she reached the same spot she was standing moments before. She was running in circles. Breathing hard and sighing she couldn't tell if the water running down her cheeks was sweat or some tears leaking out of her eye. It was frustrating! Having a sudden anger rise inside of her she returned to her corner thinking about her stupidity. Well, she was stupid for actually chase some random man, wasn't she? She closed her eyes and shook her head with a bitter smile on her lips. No, she wasn't stupid at all. She was lovesick.

"The first fights will begin shortly! Everybody whose name has been announce will come up and draw a number! The ones fighting against each other will be standing on the board!" Someone yelled and took Chichi out of her depression. She breathed in hard and watched how one man after another went up to the fighting-ring and picked a number out of a black box. When her name was called everybody went silent and just watched her going up. With her head held high and a sudden arrogance she approached the ring. Although she practically scanned every face near her in panic, wishing to see him; but nobody was able to see that as she was hiding her nervousness behind her stoic face. She drew her number – 78 – and went back to her corner, she didn't spot the face she wanted to spot.

But the face she was searching for asked his friend if he could tell him who the only girl was as he felt she was familiar. But nobody of his friends could tell him who Anonymous was. She was just as anonym as her name told him. "It's your turn!" His short best friend told him and took him out of his thoughts.

"Son Goku!" Chichi's head snapped around. Did she hear just right? Could it be him? Looking like a madman she wanted to know who went up the ring. But nobody was walking. She frowned and the mass began whispering. "Son Goku!" The announcer said again, louder. Nothing happened. Chichi squeezed her hands as if she wanted to pray and still looked from one person to another. "SON GO-" The announcer tried again but was interrupted by a smooth and manly voice that sounded very young and still had a boyish touch in it. "I'm sorry! I'm here!" And then a young man jumped right in front of the man who yelled for him, grinned apologetically and rubbed his spiky head with one of his hands while the other picked a number – 16. Chichi forgot to breath. With one hand before her mouth the other gripped the shirt right above her heart. It was him. It was really him. She found him. Finally.

After all the announcing was done she started to look for him with her beating heart. She couldn't believe she actually came till this point. What would he say? What should she say? She had to calm her down. _ Act natural!_ She said to herself over and over again._ Act natural, act natural, act natural!_

"Oof!" She grunted as she run into a hard and soft wall. "Oh sorry!" A young voice with a nice sound to it answered and Chichi felt large hands on her shoulders. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't pay any attention…" Chichi managed to answer before she looked into two beautiful black eyes. She knew without a blink who she ran into. Her face got pale, her breathing hitched and her skin prickled at the thought of finally seeing him up close after eight years again. He was more than just handsome to her. He was gorgeous. "You're Son Goku, right?" She whispered with a low voice as if she didn't belief she actually formed his name with her lips.

"Guessed right!" He chirped and smiled a heart killing smile which got Chichi in an instant. She was sure she could die happy now. "And who are you?" He asked her with curious eyes. Chichi looked baffled. "What?" She shot back without realizing her words. "You know who I am, so I want to know who you are!" He explained to her. So he didn't recognize her? She couldn't believe her ears. Here she was searching and thinking about him for about eight damn long years and he couldn't even recognize her? What the hell? As soon as Chichi felt her anger rise, her face got this arrogant look back. Huffing and turning her back on him she left him without another word. She felt somewhat broken inside of her and Goku? Well, he was very confused now.

Chichi won all of her battles after that – of course. She wanted to fight against him, to make her anger room, so she had to be good enough to get into the fourth-final. And every time she spotted him her heart would scream out of joy but her face would get angry and her bad temper would win over her melting soul. He crossed his arms every time it happened and wondered what he did wrong. But whenever he tried to know why she wouldn't tell him her real name she started to ignore him and walked away. He wouldn't know how hard it was for her to not see him…

And then, the miracle happened: HE was HER first opponent in the forth-final. Her palms were sweating at the thought of actually fighting against her love. She knew he was strong – stronger than her – but she promised herself she wouldn't tell him her real name until she hit him often enough to lessen her frustration. Only then he was allowed to defeat her and to know her real name.

"Anonymous against Son Goku! Match begins now!" And here they stood. Chichi had to remind her heart that she should be angry but all she really wanted was to burst out into tears and cry to her content. She looked at him with fire in her eyes – a fire that dried the tears, warning they would come sooner or later. Goku didn't look as if he really wanted to fight against her. So he stood there nonchalantly and just asked her: "Why won't you tell me your name?"

"I don't want to tell you! You were not supposed to forget about me in the first place!" She yelled at him. She had to control her voice to not shake. She really was near tears! One more minute and her floodgates were opened…She grinned an evil smile in order to regain her fake composer. "Tell you what." She started to suggest. "Defeat me fair and square and I will tell you my name." His face lit up. "You will? Really?" She snorted. "Yes, I will hold my promises! But before that, you have to win, don't you?" She yelled before she lunged herself at him and tried to hit him with her legs or hands. Uselessly.

It only took him one second to blow her out of the ring. Yeah right: blow! He didn't even touch her! Rubbing her head, Chichi finally let her tears fall free. She was humiliated by him! And still, she couldn't stop this stupid heart of hers. She just still loved him for who he was. "So, mind to tell me now?" Goku asked as he gave her a helping hand. Chichi took it, looked at him and sighed. "My name is Chichi…"

"Chichi?" He thought for a while. "Wait a minute….you are THE Chichi?" He suddenly screamed and pointed his finger at her in disbelief while in his head he saw the picture of her ten year old self. No resemblance at all! She looked way…better now…"And what are you doing here?" He asked her after he got over his shock. Her smile was bitter. "Searching for you." She answered truthfully. For him? Why should she do that? Goku thought. "Why?" He asked.

"Because…" Chichi let the cat out of the bag. "…you promised me you would make me your wife!" It became silent after her statement and Chichi could mentally hear the words "I did? Oops, was a mistake. Forget about it, okay?" She closed her eyes and waited…and waited…until he raised his voice.

"Right…I think I did say something like that." He said and looked at her thinking hard. Chichi's heart skipped a few beats. "So…what exactly does it mean?" Her heart sank. He didn't even know? "It means…" She started to say. "…we're supposed to live the rest of our lives with each other…together…having a family…laughing and crying with each other….sharing every possible thing…" By now Chichi' s face was strained with tears. And Goku? Well he looked kind of shocked…

"Oh Kami!" He said. "I didn't know that! I thought it was something to eat!" And Chichi's world shattered into little pieces…"But you know." He continued and took a step forward before he put his warm hands on her trembling shoulders. "I promised you, so I will hold my word. I will marry you Chichi. After this competition, I will make you my wife."

It was unbelievable! Chichi thought. With just those words he put her little world back together and made it into the most beautiful world anybody could see. Leaning her face against his chest she whispered two words over and over again: "Thank you….thank you…thank you…."

(Lemon Starts From Here)

Looking at his sleeping face she couldn't believe he was finally hers. Remembering the way he "proposed" to her once again made a blush crawl over her smiling cheeks up to her ears. The wedding dress she wore today was hanging on the wall of their now sweet little home. Today was her happiest day she could think of. Today he vowed his love to her – although he admitted he had no idea what he was talking about the whole ceremony long – and even kissed her! – on the cheek. It was not as if Chichi was disappointed in his actions at all! It was Goku after all, so doing these things just to make her happy was enough for her. She didn't know what to do now, too. So why being angry? They had enough time now to experience life with each other, hadn't they?

Turning around again she heard him mumble some words before he continued with his low snoring. He was adorable! Stretching out her hand she caressed his cheek to feel his soft skin beneath her fingertips. Her eyes scanned over his muscular body behind the shirt he was wearing – he changed clothes as soon after he came home. He said he hated this white jacket-thing, it made him feel like a prisoner. She smiled as she watched the movements of her hand. Her index finger traveled from his nose to the corner of his mouth, over his amazingly soft and inviting lips to his right eyebrow, over to his forehead until it ended on the tip of his nose again. She grinned as he didn't even move one muscle after her penetrating touches. So Chichi became greedy. She wanted to touch him more, experience him more and feel him more. Her hand cupped his whole cheek by now and Goku automatically buried his face in her hand as he was drawn to her warm palm like a bee to a flower.

Sliding from his cheek no his neck she let her thumb caress the spot over his aorta – his body shivered under her penetration but Goku didn't wake up at all. She was exploring him slowly; her body felt as if it was burning. It was exciting and tempting at the same time. Soon her hand lay flat on his chest, right over his heart. It beat quickly and the heat emanating from him wandered from her fingertips to her toes, making her gasp at the sensation. Suddenly he turned his face and snuggled himself near to her. He wasn't exactly reaching for her, but he turned to her presence – and sighed in content. Chichi bit her lip as her hand started to move again, now from his chest over to his arm, down until she reached his big hand. Closing her eyes she started to feel his strength through the way his fingers felt: rough, hot, manly…She had goose bumps all over her own body as she slid her hand back to his chest only to roam over it until it could slide down his other arm.

By now he was making humming sounds with a quite deep voice – he still sounded as if he was comfortable, so Chichi didn't even think about stopping. While one of her hands gripped the fabric of her blanket her other, still active hand, finally decided to make contact with his whole torso. Reaching down his shirt she felt his muscles lightly flex at his stomach as she accidentally dipped one of her fingers into his navel. She looked at his face to know if she had waked him up by now but he continued sleeping. She sighed in relief and concentrated on her actions again. Crossing his belly button she tugged a little at the end of his shirt, tiptoed her fingers under it, so that she could feel his bare skin under her hand and sighed in victory as she felt his hard rawness against her one greedy skin. His flat stomach was like a valley of strength to her and his trained body was like heaven to her…she felt she was the luckiest girl alive…

A strong hand suddenly stopped her attempt to reach further up and Chichi looked quite shocked into two sleepy black eyes. "What are you doing there, Chi?" He asked her in a voice which was just as sleepy as his eyes looked at her. She started to stutter in embarrassment. "S-s-sorry I w-woke you up Goku…b-but I t-thought that….um…that I….um…" Her eyes wandered from one thing to another she could see in the moonlight lighted room, except his face. But she heard him frowning anyway. "Did you search something on me?" He asked her and her head became the reddest red she ever had. "N-no….n-not exactly…"

"Strange…" He stated. "I was sure you were searching something, because you didn't miss once spot up until now. You searched my face and then my upper body….You sure I didn't have anything there?" He asked her further and Chichi got the information. He was awake the whole time? Finally looking at him Chichi found out he had a boyish grin on his face. "You w-were a-awake?" She stuttered in disbelief? How embarrassing! He smiled at her – her hand was still locked in his. "I thought you were checking up on something so I didn't want to disturb you, so I pretended to be still asleep! Although it felt quite nice! Could you do it again?" He asked her with his puppy eyes and she didn't know what to say anymore. She didn't know if she should be angry, delighted or just confused about his plead. So she answered truthfully. "I-I don't know if I can, knowing you are not asleep anymore…"

He looked as if he sulked before his face got hyper again. "How about we both do it! I will try mimicking you, so you don't have to think bad about it! How's that?" Goku suggested and before Chichi could understand the meaning of his words she was lying with her back flat on the bed while Goku hovered right above her. She felt herself getting dizzy while Goku frowned about his next moves. What should he do? He forgot what she did…As it felt like eternity for Chichi she wanted to say something: "How about we just go to sleep, Goku? You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to…Kami-sama!" She interrupted her own speech and closed her eyes at pure bliss as she felt Goku's hand travel up her arm. He was so gently sliding up that Chichi shivered just by the touch of his fingertips. Her hands gripped into the blanket again and she started to bite her lip. Goku didn't even really see her reaction; he was too occupied in trying out what he was doing.

When his hand brushed over her left breast and just slightly touched the pearl of her sensitivity Chichi opened her eyes again and whispered his name. He – snapping out of his thoughts hearing his name – looked into her face and asked her worriedly "What is it, Chi? You don't like it?" She shook her head no and bit her lip again. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss his lips. She wanted to know what it felt like to have his fingers on her bare skin. She wanted to know all about him. She wanted to feel alive with him.

"I don't really know what to do know…" He admitted a bit sulky and pouted. He wanted to show her how he felt when she touched him, but he had no idea how to do so. Chichi didn't know either what exactly they were supposed to do now. Well, she knew what SHE wanted to try out so she thought maybe he wanted to try out the same things? "What about…" she started to say with a silent voice – she had to catch her breath. "…doing what you feel like doing?"

"But I don't really want to punch you right now….training in the middle of the night is kind of bad…." Goku answered with his innocent look and Chichi smiled up at his stupid answer. He was cute, so she wouldn't be angry with him. Not now when they were so close to each other. "I mean other things…" She tried further and earned a confused look from him. _No choice then…_she thought to herself and felt her cheeks heating up at her bold thought. She would have to show him, she hoped she wasn't doing the wrong thing – she had no idea either what exactly they should do. So she lifted herself up until she was only inches away from his face. He didn't move away, he waited what she was about to do. So when she felt his low breath over her mouth she leaned over and pressed her lips over his, closed her eyes for a short moment and backed away again. She wanted to check if he would go away but he was where he was and didn't move an inch. He looked kind of….confused.

Chichi, who was now bolder than ever in her whole life, repeated her action. She pressed her lips against his once more and moved them, as she was trying to kiss him over and over again. Little attempts of showing her affection. And as out of instinct he finally started to move his lips against hers. They were both quite clumsy, but they enjoyed the sensation. Goku had no idea what kind of magic Chichi could do, but she was good in it, he decided that night and closed his eyes automatically until he drowned in her scent. After a while her tongue darted out and teased his lower lip – her breathing was raging against his mouth and he himself felt imitating her actions. Tongue searching tongue in front of their lips, hands making their way to each other's faces, encircling them, caressing them, holding them. When they finally found out how to battle with each other inside their hot watery word-cave, Goku's hands traveled instinctively down to cup her full breast under her white nightgown, only to squeeze them a little. Chichi purred and moaned silently at his penetrations and gripped the back of his head, burying her fingers into the spiky softness of his hair.

She needed to breath and turned her head to get some oxygen, only to moan a little louder because she wished Goku would just finally move under her clothes and touch her breast with his bare…Wouldn't he never? His mouth traveled down her throat and placed open mouthed kisses along the side of her neck until he found a good spot and suckled on it. He gained a pleasure filled hiss from Chichi who finally decided to move his hands on her own to her waiting roundness. He looked as if he didn't know what she wanted until she placed his hands on her breast, the pink little nubs standing straight immediately and poking into his palms. "There…" She pleaded with a voice she didn't even knew she had. Goku only hooked his eyebrow in confusion but did as he was told. Chichi kissed his cheek as a little and relieved thank you before she took his shirt and brought it over his head – she took the loss of his warm hands as a sacrifice but once his shirt was lying on the ground his hands were on her breasts again, teasing her in a way she didn't even think Goku could go.

Chichi shivered delightful before she placed her hands in front of his chest and dipped her head into his neck, kissing butterfly kisses from over there, to his ear, his cheek, his nose, his lips….where she was stopped by him, as he suddenly locked her mouth with his through a demanding and passionate kiss. Both where sighing into each other's mouth before Chichi's nightgown suddenly landed in the corner and Goku actually kissed the tip her breast gently, making her gasp and fall back into the bed. Goku followed her and repeated his action, just kissing her sensitive center until she pressed herself against his lips. She wanted him to do more….but how? Maybe he could…

"Oh god!" She lightly screamed a second time tonight as he licked with his tongue over her sensitive spot and a lightning shot threw her body and ended in the middle of her legs, making her feel watery, hot and heavy. As Goku smelled her scent he groaned as a sudden tightness made itself clear between his legs. His manhood was screaming for this scent. He was screaming for her… "Chi." He managed to say as he had really no idea where this whole thing was leading them to. Goku knew he wouldn't be able to stop now anymore. A beast inside of him was taking over and telling him to lose himself in this pleasure. But how should he lose himself in it? He had no idea whatsoever!

"Goku…" Chichi whispered with a husky voice and took his face into her hands before she pulled him to her face. She wanted to taste him so badly! "Touch…me…more….please…." She managed so say between her kisses and actually took his hand to guide it to the place where her womanhood was dripping. Once she felt his hand weight over it she moaned and closed her eyes. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked her with lust filling his eyes – he was about to lose himself really now. "D-don't know…." She answered. "Just t-touch i-it…..like how y-you t-touched my b-breasts…." She stuttered between shock waves of passion.

So, moving up and down the outer lips he watched her reaction until he dipped his finger inside of her wet opening slowly and found a little button on which he pushed. Chichi arched her back and the throbbing pain inside of his boxers got even worse! Chichi was more than just good at doing magic, Goku thought again and rubbed her eagerly until it was too much for him to hear her and he collapsed on top of her. "Chi…" He pleaded while his slippery fingers cupped her cheek. "I can't hold it any longer….something hurts under my stomach…"

Chichi blushed a crimson red at his words and she regained her breath before she leaned over to his ear and said. "S-Show me…" So Goku stood up – his legs were wobbling a little – and he practically ripped off his boxers so that his friend was able to breathe a little. He shivered at the pleasure he got until Chichi suddenly touched his tip. "W-what are you doing?" He asked in confusion and backed away from her, not sure about her actions. "Did that hurt?" She asked him unsure about what she had done. Goku shook his head. It actually felt really nice…Even better than the feeling he got when she examined his body earlier that night.

"Could you….could you come to me?" Chichi asked him and opened her arms for him to show him what she wanted. He looked unsure but did as she wanted him to. Once lying in each other's arms they shivered as they felt their skin touching each other from head to toe. It felt nice, warm. Chichi kissed his cheek again and brushed his hair before she felt him invading her secret place once more with his finger, deeper this time. She groaned. Opening her legs for him so that he would have better access, he got deeper inside of her, making her hold her breath in surprise before he withdrew his finger and looked into her eyes. "What am I supposed to do now?" He wanted to now with a low and growling voice and nudged his nose with hers tenderly. "Y-yours….in me..." She tried to explain. She was too embarrassed to say other words. And she was too happy to ruin this moment with ordinary words…

And Goku didn't need more explaining – she thought luckily – as she felt his raw hotness against her screaming love-cave. And then he invaded her. Slowly, gently, terribly tender inch by inch, making her his, only by pushing in. Until she screamed. He stopped. It hurt. It hurt her like hell. Her hands were gripping his shoulder blades and she felt him kiss her nose while whispering her name lovably. "What should I do?" He asked her in a silent voice.

"What do you want to do?" She asked the same way back. It didn't took him long to answer her. "Move…" She smiled, tears shimmering in her eyes as she brushed her swollen lips over his and told him "Then do it…"

And he did….over and over again until he felt something emerging from deep inside his soul. Chichi made small noises and held him close so that she could feel his whole body. She loved the sensation of his muscles flexing and working right above her. She felt every little thing of him. He was hers. She was his. And both were sure, this was right. His moves became faster, quicker, stronger, powerfully hitting her each and each time. And suddenly, like a force greater than anything both of them could experience, colors exploded behind their eyelids, rippling through their bodies like waves on the open sea. Taking both of them away, drowning them in their pleasure until every drop of Goku's self was finding itself again inside of her. Now she felt alive…

Goku collapsed on Chichi after what was his first orgasm whatsoever – he couldn't name this experience – after he grunted her name over and over again. He never knew a girl's name would feel this calming. Would sound this lovely. He was absolutely sure now; he loved this kind of magic. Chichi regained her breath and found herself cuddled inside of his arms. When he slid out of her she felt something losing, but now, feeling him this close again she was completed. Pressing her cold little nose into his chest she whispered three words over and over again: "I love you…I love you…I love you…"

(End)


End file.
